User talk:Pea
Welcome! Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Ella the Platypus page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements and fan fictions! Some Easy Tips: *Please make sure you're signed in! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier to keep track of all your edits. *Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. *If you are new to this site or wikis in general, please visit the "New to the Wiki?" page for an outline of some of the main parts of our wiki and links to pages that tell you how to edit. It will also explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. * is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "Wiki Activity" page. *You must adjust yourself to the Policies of the wiki, to make sure all of your contributions are on the line. *Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. An even easier way is to carry your way around and see the active blogs and get yourself known in the community. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. *Need any help? Ask one of our very helpful users if you have any regards. General Rules *Categorize pages with Fanon Works *If it's a Character page, add the category Characters, its gender (Males/Females), age group (Adults, Kids, Teens) and other groups (Troops, Villains, etc.) *If the page is in dialogue format, insert the category Dialogue. If it is in diary format, insert the category Diary. If it is a Q and A, insert the category Q&A. *Blogs are not to be categorized; it will automatically categorize itself. *Do not make minor edits (example: Spellcheck) without an edit summary. *Unless you are specifically told by the owner you can, you can not edit pages that are not yours other than by GPS: 'G'rammar, 'P'unctuation, 'S'pelling. This does not apply to templates. *If you are creating an article where other users can edit, don't forget to insert the category Editors Limit, following by the number of editors in the page The limit of users that can contribute on the same page is 5. If there are already 5 users contributing, change the template into . If a page happens to be edited by more than five people, it will be deleted (effective January 2011). *Do not make new categories without any of the administrators permission. Any new category that is made without permission, or doesn't benefit any user, or is just a random category, will be removed and deleted. However, new categories to categorize pages specific into a group or to a user is allowed. *Never vandalize, use profanity, and/or insert random gibberish into articles/talk pages. Doing so will result in a block. *Do not copy other users' work, whether it be a story, a character, or an image. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- Maddyfae (Talk) 18:06, September 22, 2012 — Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be a helpful user/admin logged in. Thank You for your Compliment Thank you for your compliment,i was very happy that you liked my Character Lady Daphne of Orland. We should be great friends Princess of Fire Kingdom 01:15, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Hello.Hey,hey,hey. It's me. (talk) 04:59, October 13, 2012 (UTC)Rae Did you see...? Did you see my PeaM where I told you my Friend Code? I'd tell it to you here, but... Everyone can see this talk page. And I don't want random people to friend me. You understand, right? --I'm not just a dude, I'm a Wikidude. Any questions? 02:01, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Merry Christmas Merry Christmas I can't draw so this picture stinks, but I hope you like it. :P A Poem By TS I'm better with a notebook than I am with a drawing pad. Oh, this might turn out bad. Pea, you are a great sister and friend, If only the fun could never end. You remind me of Phineas when you say, "Let's try it!" And Ferb when you like to be quiet. You are funny and sweet. :::::::: Don't eat too many Christmas treats. :::::::: Christmas is filled with holiday cheer; :::::::: I've said all this junk just to say, :::::::: Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Happy Holidays, Pea! Just in case...If you got a Wii U for Christmas, I thought you might like to know my Mii's name so you can find me on Miiverse, so here goes: My name is "eBoy589" on Miiverse. I'm not just a dude, I'm a Wikidude. Any questions? 23:32, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Remember Me? Hiya, Pea! Sorry I haven't talked to you in a while, and I really honestly have wanted to. I've just been — As you may have thought — Really, really, busy. Mostly playing our new Wii U game, LEGO City Undercover. I'll be on the chat a lot of the day, though. :) --I'm not just a dude, I'm a Wikidude. Any questions? 17:12, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey Pea :) I'm a Truth Detector'' 00:35, April 1, 2013 (UTC) RE:Hello Let's chat,i'm feeling a bit alone here in this wiki. it's just me and you here and i think there might be other online users here. I'm a Truth Detector'' 00:43, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey.... Hey Pea,sorry about yesterday and can we have a chat?. I'm a Truth Detector'' 01:04, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey Can we talk in the chat?,talking in DeviantArt seems to be more public . I'm a Truth Detector'' 01:50, April 8, 2013 (UTC) What do you mean? I'm a Truth Detector'' 01:32, April 17, 2013 (UTC) How should i say this? Well Pea,i've been editing one page in that wiki and still the other pages din't changed much and Oggy and the Cockroahces wiki is still full of nonsense and their is also a rule that i can't post those plans,because i might get banned. I'm a Truth Detector'' 01:43, April 17, 2013 (UTC) I know the reason why you we're banned from that wiki is because you said something in the chat before i say "let's go and have a private messaging chat",the admins we're angered by that,i guess. I'm a Truth Detector'' 01:48, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey your not block anymore? When i was checking your block log,the admin of that wiki just unblocked you,go back and check it out. I'm a Truth Detector'' 01:58, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Yeah The Rules of that wiki is very ridiculous and if both of us could work together,i say they are 50/50 Chances of improving that wiki,just like what i did to the character,Olivia. I'm a Truth Detector'' 03:21, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Right Now Well right now,i'm alone in the wiki and i asked a permission to the admin to edit the main protagonists and he agree,so i'm editing Oggy's page. I'm a Truth Detector'' 03:40, April 17, 2013 (UTC) hi where are you???? yo koko HEY, where are you Awesomejeremy (talk) 00:10, May 12, 2013 (UTC) I miss talking WHERE Are youAwesomejeremy (talk) 00:57, May 29, 2013 (UTC) hi where are you? i got new ikdeasAwesomejeremy (talk) 00:15, June 12, 2013 (UTC) yo when can we up? Awesomejeremy (talk) 23:56, July 10, 2013 (UTC) HOW ABOUT TONIGHT? do you have twitter? Awesomejeremy (talk) 18:43, July 11, 2013 (UTC) bonjour it works now Awesomejeremy (talk) 18:55, July 11, 2013 (UTC) hi i'm not done yet hi yo will you be on? question when are you usually available? hi I'll See you tomorrow KOKO can we talk today? Awesomejeremy (talk) 17:05, July 25, 2013 (UTC) hey sorry i wasn';t on, i was busy. yo tonight then? yup its works. so, does it stay? yo where are you? Awesomejeremy (talk) 17:40, August 7, 2013 (UTC) decide does it stay? are you at work right now? yo koko WHERE are u? yo koko?` where r u? i'll give u 1 more chance or i'll get rid of Milly for good Awesomejeremy (talk) please come on, it's wednesday Awesomejeremy (talk) 17:49, August 21, 2013 (UTC) well i Guess you wanna see Millie move away yo why did u leave without say bye? Thanks! :p Aww, thank you! :з Can-tok/Foomfa/Rae 00:14, August 29, 2013 (UTC) `yo where r u yo Wednesdays dont work anymore?? wow really? 2 weeks in a rows Awesomejeremy (talk) 18:13, September 14, 2013 (UTC) hey listen is there anyway u can meet tonight? Awesomejeremy (talk) 19:51, September 14, 2013 (UTC) umm did you forget it's 8:00 pm on Wed?] uh do you Mean Afternoon my time or your time? hey u forget to say bye Awesomejeremy (talk) 20:00, September 21, 2013 (UTC) hey sorry i wasn't on today Awesomejeremy (talk) 00:20, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Uhh hello? busy can wemeet tonight instead? so um? monday then? hi Sorry i wasn't on monday again? really? Awesomejeremy (talk) 01:58, October 10, 2013 (UTC) hey why did u leave? look i'm sorry i wasn't on last Monday i forgot i had a denist appointment, can you ever forgive me? Awesomejeremy (talk) 00:50, October 17, 2013 (UTC) i wasn't done so um a different wiki? Koko where r u/? hey listen can we meet tonight incase I'm not on? Awesomejeremy (talk) 16:00, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Koko? why did you leave? Pea where are you? Awesomejeremy (talk) 01:25, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Koko where are you? KOKO? where are you? why? why are you offline lately? Awesomejeremy (talk) 18:16, November 23, 2013 (UTC) sorry i was in town Awesomejeremy (talk) 20:23, November 24, 2013 (UTC) hey Are you away for Thanksgiving? if so, have fun. Awesomejeremy (talk) 02:18, November 28, 2013 (UTC) timing? should we schedule when we meet on Saturdays? new Character idea Can i add a Japanese Princess? REALLYQ WHERE ARE YOU Awesomejeremy (talk) 02:41, December 12, 2013 (UTC) good luck hey Koko if i never see you again, please take care of yourself and your family Awesomejeremy (talk) 18:40, December 14, 2013 (UTC) can you draw fat Suzy in a jersey and Shorts Awesomejeremy (talk) 22:37, December 14, 2013 (UTC) engagement Ralph Jones is the daddy and engaged to a mother of 3 fat boys hey merry Christmas yo where are you happy 2014 Where are you and happy new yeat i'll be away can we meet monday niight instead Awesomejeremy (talk) 16:02, January 4, 2014 (UTC) maybe? Should i HAVE animals gain too? Awesomejeremy (talk) 01:08, January 9, 2014 (UTC) hi Should we meet tonight Awesomejeremy (talk) 18:16, January 11, 2014 (UTC) KOKO WHERE ARE YOU? Awesomejeremy (talk) 02:22, January 16, 2014 (UTC) please come on it's Saturday Awesomejeremy (talk) 18:36, January 18, 2014 (UTC) hi happy birthday Koko Awesomejeremy (talk) 00:51, January 21, 2014 (UTC) come on Where are you, still busy? Awesomejeremy (talk) 02:10, February 6, 2014 (UTC) HEY WHERE Are you Awesomejeremy (talk) 01:18, February 14, 2014 (UTC) hi Did you forget about me? Awesomejeremy (talk) 19:01, February 22, 2014 (UTC) I'm starting to think that something happened to you Awesomejeremy (talk) 02:10, February 27, 2014 (UTC) it been months WHERE ARE YOU? well well, since it has been a few months. I decided to put my story on hold until July Awesomejeremy (talk) 01:05, March 14, 2014 (UTC) grr I'm tired of waiting Awesomejeremy (talk) 01:04, March 20, 2014 (UTC) email hey, i'll give you my email hey will you be on this week? Awesomejeremy (talk) 23:04, March 24, 2014 (UTC) hey did you have to work Awesomejeremy (talk) 01:09, March 27, 2014 (UTC) come back on I was eating